The Pleasure Slave
by Dark Videl
Summary: For a long time he was bitterly trapped but when Kagome finds him, he discovers he’s starting to like his new mistress. But he couldn’t allow that because if he did fall in love with her, the results would be devastating. Rating may go up. :.On Hold.:


**THE PLEASURE SLAVE**

**A/N:** I couldn't resist writing this one. The strong rating is in place because of the obvious title meaning what it means. It's a bit 'slow' at the start but we'll get to all the good stuff in do time. This is just the setup. I've written this many months ago but I kept putting it off and then computer problems earlier this year really did make it get postponed.

**Summary:** For a long time he was bitterly trapped but when Kagome finds him, he discovers he's starting to like his new mistress. But he couldn't allow that because if he did fall in love with her, the results would be devastating.

**Pairing:** Inuyasha x Kagome and Miroku x Sango

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha nor am I affiliated with the _mangaka_ or the _manga_ itself in any form or way.

**Note:** This does involve certain characters having, other than spiritual energy supernatural powers and in an alternate universe. Inuyasha and those who are demonic will remain so, Miroku is not a monk—ha, and who say that one coming? Seriously I'll have to find a more suitable occupation for him that's…legal. I might change it up later, his occupation that is. I don't own Inuyasha…nearly forgotten…but if I did…well, there'd be some good smooching going on for my favorite pairings. Anyways, enjoy and I hope you all had a great holiday.

**Chapter One: The Golden-Eyed Stranger **

"_Inuyasha?" A woman called him. Her voice became a bit frantic and grew closer. _

_A male came out from the darkness and inclined his head to the side. "I am he." _

_Another woman, younger and prettier than she, stepped out from the darkness from which he'd came and was swept into his arms. Her face was shadowed but the other woman could tell she meant a great deal to her Inuyasha for he planted the most passionate of kisses upon her. _

_The first woman stepped back looking betrayed and angered. "How dare you, Inuyasha!!"_

Kikyo awoke screaming the half-demon's name on the top of her lungs with such rage that the mirror beside her futon shattered from the blast of spiritual energy. As Kikyo's heart continued to race, she took a deep breath, noting how her nightwear was drenched in sweat.

But it had been a dream…or more like a nightmare. For in reality Inuyasha wasn't here. He never would be. He had refused to be with her as a human and was sentenced to an undetermined amount of years as a captive of whatever woman possessed him now.

Recalling this painful memory and her dream, Kikyo laid back and groaned. If she hadn't let her own obsession, and what turned into a one-sided love, get in her way of being the best priestess she could possibly be, neither she nor Inuyasha would have been punished.

It started out harmless since they were acquaintances and sort of like friends. Kikyo knew the half-demon found her interesting and he liked her, maybe not love but she never really cared for love. She found it too messy and her mother was living proof that if you didn't take advantage of a man, he would take advantage of you and leave you heartbroken and miserable. She didn't need that and she wouldn't be trapped in an emotional web of loss because she wasn't about to fall in love. Especially with an abomination to society!

The plan was simple and he accepted it. Kikyo needed Inuyasha to help her get rid of her duty as the keeper of the Shikon Tama. They almost succeeded but because they failed, he was gone now. She didn't exactly miss him but she did miss his adoration and interest in her and her alone. It felt good to be admired by a man, tease him in her way and then dismiss him. It sounded cruel to most but to Kikyo it sounded reasonable. Why not use the guy for all he was worth? He couldn't be anything more than a half-demon, well not without the jewel.

But again, she remembered bitterly, he was gone. And with the half-demon out of the picture who else could she corrupt to make a wish on the silly thing? After a minute passed and still no names coming to mind, Kikyo lifted her index finger and a new set of clothing flew across the room to her. There will be no more moping about because it wouldn't bring Inuyasha back to this era. Nodding to herself, Kikyo decided she'd just have to think of something else.

Slowly the woman began to undress and all the while her thoughts continued on the line of her lost love. Well he wasn't her love but she believed, given time and he becoming human, she could love him. Not like how her mother did her father, but something relatively close.

"Soon Inuyasha…." Kikyo had a wicked smirk on her face. Soon she'd have him back after losing him fifty years ago. Soon she'd make him pay for what she'd been through.

_Inuyasha looked as if he wanted to tell Kikyo something before it all began but his words were drowned out by the villagers, or so he thought._

"_Treason! Treason!" _

"_Treacherous lying witch! A demon of all things! Ye betrayed us! Ye lied!" A woman spat. _

"_Disgraceful!" The villagers exclaimed in unison. _

"_Fear not. He's only half. He'll become human soon."_

"_Kikyo I…" Inuyasha trailed off. The words 'I can't,' were lost in the shouts and curses from the people._

"_Please reconsider—"Kikyo pleaded. _

"_Silence." A voice said._

"_Wait—" Kikyo was cut short when she saw their ruler wave her hands and pink smoke began to surround Inuyasha._

_The headmistress, the ruler of the village, glared at Kikyo. "I will hear no more. You have committed a crime and wished to hide it. How dare you try to fool us and then send him to steal the Shikon no Tama?" _

"_But—"_

_The woman chose to simply ignore her. Blowing onto the palm of her hands, a small mist formed above it. "Hear me oh great ones to correct this horrid deed." _

_Thunder could be heard in the distance and the clouds swirled above the village, dark and angry. As try as she might, Kikyo could only hold her tongue and not say a word. _

_The headmistress chanted and blew the mist at Inuyasha, covering his entire being. "For forever more until love finds you true, a slave of mortals shall I make of you. So said, let it be know. So said, let it be done!" _

_And right before everyone's eyes Inuyasha just… vanished. _

"_What? No!" Kikyo bellowed._

_Fueled by anger, her spiritual powers began to come out but the headmistress just silenced Kikyo with her own powers. That small amount had been enough to knock Kikyo out for days. _

"Damn it," Kikyo shrugged into her robe and scowled. She hated thinking about it even now.

Yet she couldn't help it. But it was ancient history. She'd already tried to kill the headmistress soon after that event and had gone into hiding. It was forbidden to attempt and or kill another priestess, especially the headmistress but Kikyo had been so angry and felt so betrayed.

How had they found out about her plans? Had the half-breed told? Kikyo wasn't sure since her plan benefited him greatly. Oh well. She'd find out when she located him and if he did, her hatred would turn to him and he'd pay double the price for his betrayal and her banishment.

Trying to again locate his life force energy Kikyo hissed in pain when she was shocked by spiritual power that had been the headmistress, Midoriko. Although Kikyo had been her apprentice for several years, she was no where near as powerful. In fact, no one is. And even after all of this time the spell was still in effect and as strong as ever. Damn her to hell.

Irritated, Kikyo clenched her fists tightly at her sides and bit back a foul curse. She'd find Inuyasha—someday. And everything would be just fine. She'd be damned if she let someone else have what was hers to begin with, spell or not. Inuyasha was hers, only hers and he deserved no other.

**Xx…xX**

Five hundred years in the future, Kagome was in an antique store looking around. It was then she spotted something that seemed to stand out among even the more elegant of things.

_It's like I'm being pulled towards it._ The young woman found herself walking towards the item.

Slowly, Kagome picked up the music box, or what looked like one. It was rather old but it was still a beautiful shade of magenta. On the top read the words "Inuyasha," was written beautifully in golden letters. When she held it she felt such a rush of warmth in her very soul.

Kagome glanced discreetly over her shoulder. She didn't want to look too interested in the box but she couldn't pass up this opportunity even if it looked like a piece of junk.

"That's a mighty good purchase, miss" A man said from behind her, scaring her half silly.

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed then she glared at the older man. "Don't sneak up on me like that. I almost had a heart attack."

"You wouldn't be so frantic if you weren't doing something naughty." The business man said with a lecherous smirk.

"Miroku, kissing an old woman would be considered foreplay to you."

"Oh come on, Kagome I was drunk that day remember? And I only kissed her only because she was quite the looker. But she turned out to not like guys with blue eyes. So it was her lost."

"You mean perverted guys." Kagome said with a deadpanned expression on her face.

Miroku snorted in response and said, "I am the least perverted man on this earth. I have people who'd vouch for me."

"Yeah right." Kagome retorted, rolling her brown eyes at her friend when he looked at her.

"Ouch! You wound me, Kagome." Miroku said in a dramatic manner, clutching where his heart was. Then he noticed something in her hand. "Say, what do you got there?"

Kagome now realized she was still holding that box so she quickly hid it, her cheeks bright pink. "Uh n-nothing…nothing…" She glanced behind her and hid the item behind her.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Of course it's nothing."

Within a blink of an eye the box was in Miroku's hands instead of hers. "Remarkable artwork if I do say so myself."

"How d-did you…" Kagome stuttered, wondering how Miroku had easily taken her box.

But the older man didn't seem to hear her. "This seems to be made out of pure gold."

"It's just a hunk of junk. So hand it over. My mom loves collecting these types of things. Her birthday is coming up and all…" Kagome trailed off hoping her friend would buy it.

He didn't.

"No way." Miroku said then he shook the box and nodded. "Oh yeah, this is the real deal."

"It's just a music box." Kagome said and was looking at Miroku as if he'd lost his mind. _But then again where there is 'prized' junk—and women, Miroku is sure to follow._

"Nope, it's a box all right but it comes with a legend too."

"I can't believe you'd wander off—" A woman grumbled then she blinked and looked at the young woman with a bewildered look. "Huh? Kagome?"

"Sango! Hi." The younger woman smiled at Miroku's wife. She returned the smile with one of her own.

"Hey there, Kagome. Wow it seems like forever since we've last hung out why don't we—"

Sango suddenly paused for she saw the object in her husband's hand and grumbled, "Not another one to add to your junk collection."

"Huh? Uh—no." He tossed the box to Kagome, who was thankfully paying attention or the music box would have surely been damaged beyond repair!

Sango narrowed her eyes and began to tap her front impatiently. Crossing her arms over her chest, the young woman wasn't too happy with her discovery.

"I was just I…uh holding the item for her dear, that's all." Miroku supplied lamely and laughed nervously when his wife only glared harder at him.

Kagome sighed and stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Without a word she walked up to the front of the store and purchased the item.

"That comes to 10, 000 yen." The cashier said and Kagome paid.

"—10, 000 yen!" Sango exclaimed as soon as they exited the store.

"That's what the saleslady said, dear. Do we have to check your hearing?" Miroku asked with an amused expression.

"Don't even try it, Miroku." Sango replied. She then blinked and peeked into Kagome's plastic bag. "It looks like a plain beaten up music box to me."

"Well my darling, it's not." Miroku said in a matter-of-factly tone and wagged his index finger.

_Oh here we go again._ Sango thought and stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She knew what would come next.

"Legend has it the holder of this box will have the greatest of pleasure granted. The holder must be a woman and to use the full extent of it, the holder must be capable of affection and of pure heart."

"Pure heart?" Kagome blinked several times, not understanding exactly what he had meant.

Miroku nodded his head and continued to explain. "But being in this day and age the latter is practically _nonexistent_ as is purity."

"But it's only a legend." Kagome pointed out which only got Miroku to sign all the more loudly.

"Where'd you hear such a load of crap, Miroku?" Sango questioned, glaring at her husband.

"It's not crap, it's true." Miroku protested. He looked rather convincing when he said this.

"Oh you and your legends, Miroku, sometimes I wonder about you." Kagome rolled her eyes along with Sango. _Just like Grandpa._

Sango sighed. Her husband would never change. Mystified, she looked at her right hand and said, "Maybe all those slaps when we were dating really got to you."

"Oh not at all…" Miroku grinned at his wife. "In fact, I miss them yet I can almost feel them."

Sango blinked at him and then suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Miroku, have you no shame!"

"None at all, my dear." Miroku said and continued to fondle her with a wide grin on his face.

Kagome found herself laughing somewhat at this. Miroku is a very affectionate guy especially when it came to those he loved like Sango. Suddenly Kagome felt depressed, wanting to have someone like him—well without the total perverted nature. She could live without that.

Coming back to reality, Kagome winced when she heard Sango's hand made contact with Miroku's left cheek.

"And in public too!" Sango grumbled as Miroku rubbed the red hand imprint on his face.

Despite the obvious pain, Miroku was grinning from ear-to-ear like a lovesick fool. "Ahh, that familiar tingle… Sango, you don't want me to show you how much I love you? In fact, I would at this very moment shout it to the very roof tops. My love. My only."

_This is so romantic. He's professing his undying love for Sango—and not groping either!_ Listening to the young man's words, Kagome was indeed impressed—and shocked.

Sango found herself again rolling his eyes. "If I didn't love you so much I'd say you were an excellent actor. I hear there's an agent looking for possible soap opera stars, you'd be perfect."

"Oh, my cynical one, but I can be. I can be anything you want me to be." He knelt down and kissed her on the hand.

"M-Miroku…"Sango blushed and saw several bystanders were staring…or rather gawking at them.

"Mind your own damn business!" Sango shouted and to her pleasure the onlookers did just that.

Watching, almost enviously as they flirted with one another, Kagome again began wishing she had a husband or a boyfriend of some sort. But then again she was just freshly out of high school and it wasn't all that common for her age group to wed. But Sango and Miroku were an exception because they are at least two to four years her senior and had been dating steadily for five whole years. In Kagome's book, they were the closest thing to the perfect couple.

After their little moment was over, Miroku got back onto his feet and grinned sheepishly at Sango, which seemed quite abnormal for him to do considering he was named 'most likely to become a porno star or a producer of porno' back in high school. But time, and love, changed people even notorious playboys like Miroku.

Kagome smiled at them. "Well, I'll find out what exactly this box does after I clean out that attic of mines. It's so dusty. But I'm grateful my dad had made sure no one brought it."

"Attic later." Sango said sternly, planting her hands on her hips. "You, my dear, mustn't get sidetracked and miss picking up your mother and brother from the airport this afternoon."

Kagome groaned. She almost had forgotten that. "Yeah, Souta would probably wonder off and mom would go ballistic if I'm late. Plus I won't get any Oden if mom gets upset!"

"You and Oden, Kagome…" Miroku chuckled, recalling some interesting dinners. "Seriously when you get married I hope to Kami the man is as much of a lover of Oden as you are."

Kagome laughed and winked at the man in a teasing manner. "Trust me, if he isn't a fan of noodles I'm butting him out before he even says 'I do.'"

"We wouldn't put it past you, hon. Damn it. We better run." Sango looked at her watch when she heard the city clock.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, unsure what she was getting anxious about.

"Come on. I pay my brother by the hour to baby-sit our son and we're late. Remember, he doubles every hour."

Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "I remember, Sango. Believe me, I do. If we didn't have such a great job the kid would've burned a hole into our pocket by now."

But the young man wasn't moving, his eyes were glued onto a store just over his wife's shoulder.

"Don't even look at that store Miroku." Sango grumbled. "Don't play innocent, I saw you. The next thing I know you'll spend 100, 000 yen on something you doesn't need, like thirty different color pot holders for instance."

"I did it only one time. It was 989, 000 to be exact and it was on sale. Your mother appreciated it. It's the thought that counts!" Miroku pouted in an adorable fashion. "And besides that was like two _years_ ago, and you still remember? Can't you get over it?"

"Yes, I do. And no, I can't." Sango then pulled her husband by the arm, seeing that he had an interest in the pottery store across the street.

"Bye Kagome!" Sango and Miroku waved.

"Bye!" Kagome waved back to her friends and began to walk the rest of the three or so blocks home.

**Xx…xX**

Ten minutes later Kagome clapped her hands together and with a determined look at the messy attic. All the things she possessed for the past seven teen years of her life was here…somewhere amongst the mess. And what a big mess there is. The young woman frowned. She really, really didn't want to be bothered to do this.

"But if I don't… Who will?" The young woman sighed to herself. Not like she could afford some maid service or something. Perhaps she could bribe Souta to do it. Now there's a thought.

From the time she came into the attic until now, her gaze kept falling on the same music box that she placed on the dresser. After spending a solid two minutes looking at it, she gave in.

"All right, all right! You win." Kagome grumbled underneath her breath and stood up.

The young woman walked over towards it. The sooner she opened it, the sooner she could get to work because Kagome knew if she didn't she'd be spending another ten minutes staring at it. While Kagome walked towards the beaten up music box, that same pulling feeling came over her. It was almost as if it was calling to her, begging for her to play its compelling song.

Almost gently Kagome placed it in the palm of her hand and grumbled, "When it's done playing I'll finally get to work."

As soon as her fingers touched the key, it began to play on its own. This alone frightened her but what happened next took the cake. For suddenly the lights of the attic room flicked on and off and in the background she could hear the faint sound of thunder. A pink mist began to flow from the music box terrified Kagome just enough that she nearly dropped the box.

An intense wind followed making the papers fly around the room. Then a flashing bright light caused her to close her eyes. After a minute had passed, everything seemed quiet. And then—

"You summoned me?" A voice, the most arrogant voice she'd ever heard, demanded.

Almost afraid to answer or to look, Kagome opened her eyes and they grew large, very large. Large enough, that Kagome was sure they dominated her entire face!

The young woman blinked several times yet she still couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Ok, what just happened here? Maybe two cups of coffee wasn't such a good idea after all._

Because right there before her was a man that was probably a model in some point of his life. He was close to six feet with silver hair and the most unusual golden eyes. He was gorgeous in short and as cocky as any man with his looks should be. He wore a red kimono with no shoes and had a very large sword at his side. He then inclined his head to the side.

"M-me? Summon?" Kagome squeaked and shook her head. "Oh no, you've got it all wrong."

The silver haired man merely scoffed. "What do you wish?"

The words "nothing" was caught in the back of her throat. She inched back towards the door of the attic slowly.

"Do I not meet your standards?" The stranger gestured to himself but when Kagome didn't respond he looked at her with this intense look and said, "No? Well I can make up for that."

Kagome gulped and she felt her cheeks warming. "What do you want?" She tried, unsuccessfully not to keep the somewhat quivering tone out of her voice.

The man gave her an annoyed look and said, "To please you of course."

Kagome nearly fell over herself when he said it. Although his voice was husky, she now realized it sounded like if he was reading straight from a script. The intense look in his eyes didn't look like lust but almost like resentment and other things she could not read.

Almost hesitantly, to not alert him, Kagome took several steps back. She saw him sniff at the air ever so slightly and then he looked at her with a small frown. "I frighten you."

"I-of course not…" Kagome lied and it even sounded false to her own ears.

"You quiver and your scent is coated with your fear…and your fib."

"It's not! I just don't want you within 100 yards of me, that's a-all." Kagome snapped then she added in a less terrified tone, "Maybe your nose is off."

The man just frowned again; he seemed to do that a lot. Did he ever smile? "Perhaps, but it's never been wrong. I don't know why you're scared. I'd never hurt you."

Kagome stopped herself from scoffing at that. "I don't know you, for all know your some psycho or an ex-con! I didn't invite you and yet you stand here before me!"

Her words came out hysterically now. What person in their right minds wouldn't be a bit afraid? The claws and the fangs really didn't help her remain calm especially being alone with, what could be a rapist of all things, in her home. She could just see the headlines now.

Without a word of warning, the silver haired stranger took a set towards her.

"Stop!" Kagome shouted and he stopped.

_He stopped? He stopped. _Positive that this had occurred, Kagome let out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. _Ok, Kagome. What now?_

Inuyasha seemed a bit hurt by her jumpy behavior but his voice remained gruff. "I will not hurt you; I do have some honor left."

The word honor was spat, as if someone had once before mocked it. After a tensed silence, the possible rapist took another step towards her.

"Stop right there! I-I know karate, mister!" Kagome said in her best stern voice while inwardly she grimaced. _Oh why, oh why, did I not take those self-defense classes with Sango last year?_

He merely arched an eyebrow in response to her threat.

_No! He knows I'm lying! What to do…what to do?_ Kagome truly began to panic. _Think! Think!_

Inuyasha seemed to have read her thoughts for a small grin lifted the corners of his lips, showing perfect white fangs. "Karate, huh."

"Y-Yes." Again Kagome scolded herself for not sounded confident. She was a horrible liar.

_Souta glared at Kagome from across the table but she just shrugged her shoulders. She could since she wasn't the one being grounded. "Man, Kagome. Do you want a medal for honesty or something? You can't lie worth beans. I swear it's gonna come bite you in the butt someday."_

_Oh gods, Souta was right._ Kagome groaned to herself, wishing she had been a better liar.

"Interesting. You'll have to show me later. Now as I said before, how may I please you?"

Thousands of ideas Kagome had dreamed of came to mind. She couldn't help it. She was a sex depraved teenager, after all. She never had been intimate with anyone. The closest she got to that was holding hands. This guy was offering to please her, to do things with her she only dreamed of doing. But, with much determination, she pushed them aside. Sleeping with a complete stranger?! Was she insane? She wasn't some floozy or something! And besides she didn't even know the guy. This was not the time to forget about diseases and pregnancy!

Kagome took a deep breath and said steadily, "You can 'please me' by leaving." She was pleased she sounded as confident as she was feeling. Hopefully he'd just go.

Inuyasha just looked confused by her words. "I am bounded to you, I go wherever you go."

_That sounds a bit…err clinging and uncomfortable._ Kagome began thinking of some of her friends' ex boyfriends. Some had been plain annoying and others cute in their clinginess.

"Let's not be hasty here." Kagome said to him but he didn't seem convinced. "Trust me; you don't want to be 'bounded' to me."

Inuyasha just blinked at her and then looked a bit annoyed yet he kept his voice somewhat calm. "Then perhaps I could entertain you in other ways."

_O…k. He doesn't seem to be going anywhere and neither is this conversation. Think, Kagome, _think_! Don't get him angry at all, I mean look at his sword!_

Her eyes lowered significantly.

_Ack, not _that _one! When I see Miroku again, I'm gonna kill him! Friend or not, his perverted ways are rubbing off on me! Concentrate, Kagome. Make up something—fast! Who knows what he could do with that sword, the metal one, even with that so called promise of his._

"Uhm, my husband—"_ Good grief you're barely seventeen! A husband of all things!_ "—he's in the other room and he's the really, really jealous type. He killed the last guy that tried to 'please' me. My husband is really big and strong too and has a killer thirst for blood when it comes to protecting me. So you should go before he comes upstairs looking for me."

Once more Inuyasha didn't look convinced or concerned but drew his sword anyways. "That could pose a problem."

Kagome gulped and her eyes grew wide. _Not good. Not good! Not good!!_

"Do you wish for me to rid of this man?" The silver-haired man mused aloud.

_What?_ "I—No! No."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Keh as you wish, mistress." He said almost in a scornful way while placed his sword back into its holder.

_Mistress? He's so…odd…as if someone like him would say _that_ to a woman, no matter how pretty she might look!_ Kagome looked up and for the first time did she notice the cutest thing…his dog ears! _Kagome, dangerous man—con-cen-trate!_

The man seemed to be getting impatient for his left eyebrow was twitching slightly. "If you don't want me to kill him…then what do you want?"

She heard the doorbell and groaned inwardly. If her mother saw this man within 10 feet of her assumptions such as 'grandbabies' and a 'son-in-law' was bound to come. And then before she knew it, her friends, everyone at the university and the whole city of Tokyo would know about it. As much as she loved her mother, she didn't want to be the center of Japan's gossip and she doubt the university what that type of publicity.

Thinking quickly, Kagome replied, "You said you'd like to please me." When she saw him nod, she nearly jumped for joy. "If so, then would you please me by leaving?"

The silver haired man was once again perplexed by this strange woman but quickly masked it as if he didn't want her to know. "Without…doing anything?"

Kagome nodded her head, silently praying to the gods to make this man agree. _Please, oh please before I change my mind and let my wick ways get the best of me._

Everything about the stranger before her relaxed and for the first time, he gave her a full fledge wide grin. This alone startled Kagome. His smile was nice and honest.

"As you wish…" And with a flash of light he vanished leaving behind a very tempting scent.

Once again opening her eyes, Kagome discovered that unlike before there was no silver haired god standing before her. He was gone.

"I-I must be losing it…if I am…then I was talking to myself or…but how could he just appear then vanish?" Kagome questioned herself and looked at the music box, it felt…warm.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Preview** of the next chapter

Kagome rubbed her temples. _What am I going to do with this tall, dark and sinfully tasteful pleasure slave?_

Oh and such naughty thoughts came to mind. Most of which had her dominating him and others with him dominating her. So many thoughts that she'd be sure that it would have even Miroku blushing!

(Skip a Scene)

"W-What are you doing?" Kagome demanded as Inuyasha continued his wicked-minded approach.

Inuyasha stood, only a whisper away, and positioned his hands on both sides of her chair. His hard body ignited a fiery heat deep inside her, a heat that, once kindled, might never go out.

"I'm giving you a…demonstration." He said huskily, "Of the pleasure I can give."

**Next Time**— My Personal Sex Slave?

* * *

**A/N:** 1 I saw this fan created picture for erm…condoms with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru. And Inuyasha slogan had something to do with that. So it's a double meaning…I'm so not a pervert. I'm blushing here!

If you really want to know, then the slogan was: You know the power of this sword. Or was it 'that'? I'm not sure but you get the drift, right? I thought it was rather hilarious.

**Things to note:** Miroku and Sango are married. Kikyo's a bit obsessive, but admits to this even in the real show so why not keep it. Never trust Miroku with your purse. You got a sexy man in your house all to yourself…why not get a bit naughty. But being cautious is wise, Kagome. He came to please her now what would I do if Inuyasha said that to me? Well I certainly wouldn't be here typing. I would've thrown caution to the wind…well mostly.


End file.
